memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alynna Nechayev
Alynna Nechayev served as Vice Admiral for Starfleet until 2369, when she was promoted to Admiral. In 2370 she received the rank of Fleet Admiral and Commander Wrightwell was her aide. Nechayev has a particular fondness for Bularian canapés, though she thought them fattening. ( ) Nechayev was Captain Jean-Luc Picard's direct superior but had a poor working relationship with him. She was a fierce advocate of Federation security, and believed that Picard was too soft-handed in his dealings with Federation adversaries. She cited in particular his refusal to use Hugh as a carrier to introduce an invasive program into the Borg Collective. When she later commanded the Starfleet task forces assembled in response to the Borg attack of 2369, she ordered Picard to deploy the program should another opportunity avail itself. ( ) Picard tried making amends in 2370, but his objections to her order removing the Native American colonists from the Dorvan V colony in the Demilitarized Zone soured their relationship even further. ( ) Nechayev was a significant figure in Starfleet's dealings with the Cardassian Union. In 2369, she authorized Captain Edward Jellico's actions against the Cardassian warships in the McAllister C-5 Nebula, at the risk of provoking open war. Necheyev also played a role in the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370, and subsequently oversaw Starfleet's response to the Maquis insurrection. Though she understood the Maquis position, she was committed to preserving the Federation's peace with the Cardassians. As part of her efforts, she requested Ro Laren's participation in an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ; ) Nechayev was used in a simulation performed by the Vorta Borath to investigate possible reactions of Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir and Subcommander T'Rul to an increased Dominion presence in the Alpha Quadrant in 2371. In this simulation, Nechayev informed Sisko that Deep Space 9 was being handed over to the Dominion, an agreement the Bajorans strongly objected to. ( ) Later that year, when the crew of Deep Space 9 had recovered a Jem'Hadar youth, and Odo opted to return him to the Dominion rather than to hand them over to the incoming . Sisko justified the change of plans by stating that while Admiral Necheyev won't like it, "I would've had to kill the boy to keep him here." ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** ** * ** ** (simulation only) Background Nechayev was played by Natalia Nogulich. In a scene cut from , Lwaxana Troi mentions that Nechayev was a friend of hers (Troi considered her "the sister she never had"). Apocrypha Nechayev has also appeared in numerous novels including the Star Trek: New Frontier series, the A Time to... series, as well as in Rogue Saucer, Hollow Men and Before Dishonor. She also appears in the Shatner/Reeves-Stevens books as Starfleet commander-in-chief, and commands the [[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign]]. Nechayev is also available as a commanding officer in the Federation campaign of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars. She also appears as a Starfleet Intelligence Agent in Terok Nor: Day of the Vipers Nechayev, Alynna Nechayev, Alynna Nechayev, Alynna de:Alynna Nechayev fr:Alynna Nechayev